A known catalyst device carries silver oxide by use of alumina as a carrier coat material (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2801423). Such a silver-alumina-based catalyst device adsorbs NOX in the exhaust gas and releases the adsorbed NOX when a temperature thereof becomes a set temperature (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-275631).